I Do Care For You
by Alcibiaquilades
Summary: A short oneshot detailing one of Theos Philopator's - the Thirteenth Ptolemy's - 'teaching' sessions with Theodotus. Takes place whilst Pompey is being killed.  Theos Philopator/Theodotus. Slash. Pederasty. Adult themes. Enjoy! xx


**Title: **I Do Care About You  
**Pairing: **Theodotus/Theos Philopator (thirteenth Ptolemy)  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Slash, pederasty, some graphic adult themes.  
**Disclaimer:** Neither the characters nor the people have or ever will belong to me - shame.  
**A/N: **I know this is a bizarre pairing but after reading 'Caesar's Women' by Colleen McCullough I was just drawn into writing this so hey beggars can't be choosers. I don't expect many readers but I'd love to hear feedback from anyone who can stomach it! Have fun!

* * *

Theos Philopator, just twelve years old, was a Ptolemy. 'Little' king to his sister and wife, whom he hated, he would not be Pharaoh until he quickened her; and how was he supposed to that when his voice was still breaking?

'You're not,' his effeminate tutor soothed when he spoke these troubles aloud, smoothing a hand through the boy's thick golden locks. Theos Philopator leant into the touch with a sigh.

'Did we have to send Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus away?' He wondered, turning his wide blue eyes on the thin man sitting very close to him. Theodotus, his tutor, frowned at the young king.

'As I said in counsel, great king, we cannot afford to upset Caesar. Allowing Pompey an audience would be seen as conspiring with Caesar's enemy.'

Theos Philopator frowned back seriously. 'I see that, Theodotus.' Then he huffed a little. 'It's just that it would have been _fun_ to meet him. I do get terribly bored sometimes.'

'Bored?' Theodotus repeated, feigning injury. 'With me here?'

The young king smiled up at him with genuine fondness. 'Well you're an exception to the rule. Everyone else bores me.'

'Even Potheinus?' Theodotus pressed, willing the boy to agree. The thirteenth Ptolemy considered for several long seconds.

'Perhaps not Potheinus,' he finally replied gravely, 'but he doesn't care for me like you do.' And with that the pretty boy flashed his tutor a winning smile of affection. Theodotus' thin right hand came up to stroke the young king's left cheek and his carmined lips smiled back.

'Care…' He murmured, his eyes misted, before blinking back to reality and lowering his head to press his painted lips against the young king's. Theos Philopator responded by opening his mouth and ardently accommodating the older man's tongue as he had done so often before and Theodotus indulged himself in this passionate activity for some time before pulling back from the young king and smiling fondly at the boy, his eyes dancing behind darkened lashes.

Theodotus had a penchant for young boys and Theos Philopator was by no means ugly. Nor was the young king a strict heterosexual and it had not been hard to bring him up to think that kissing his tutor in such a manner was acceptable. Indeed Theodotus had designs to take the boy's virginity long before Cleopatra got to it.

'Theodotus,' the young king frowned, staring at his left hand as it traced meaningless patterns on his tutor's purple tunic.

'Yes?' The slim man prompted gently, sensing another of his charge's troubles about to surface. Theos Philopator glanced shyly up at the painted face and then returned his gaze to the tunic.

'Well I've been kissing you for many years now,' he began, stopped, started again. 'And I've always been fine with it, but just recently my body…' He hesitated, wet his lips, frowned uncertainly. 'My body has been reacting weirdly.'

'Oh?' Theodotus replied, interest piqued. Was this what he had been waiting for? Placing his right hand on the young king's inner thigh he ghosted it higher until, having slipped under the tunic, it reached the boy's sensitive frontal area. Theos Philopator fisted his left hand in his tutor's tunic and stared up at the older man wide-eyed. 'Here?' Theodotus guessed with a smirk, meeting the blue eyes calmly.

'Yes.' The boy swallowed nervously as thin, elongated fingers caressed his young member, already half-hard. 'Theodotus, aren't I supposed to only feel down there with a woman?'

The tutor laughed, a short breathless sound, and sealed the king's lips again to shut him up. 'Don't be silly,' he chuckled when he broke them apart. 'Anything you're allowed to feel with a woman you're allowed to feel with me.'

'Because you're my tutor?'

Theodotus paused, licked his lips. 'Yes,' he agreed; why not? 'Yes, because I'm your tutor.' That would stop the young king from trying to do anything with Potheinus at any rate, always a bonus, though being a eunuch Potheinus wouldn't have been able to do anything back. Theodotus smiled deliciously at that thought; Theos Philopator was all his!

'Nnh,' the boy moaned, bucking his hips up against Theodotus' hand with an unspoken urgency as it rubbed up and down the stiff shaft.

'Shh,' the tutor soothed, eyes flicking to the door apprehensively. The thirteenth Ptolemy's 'learning' was rarely interrupted but Theodotus knew that this scene wouldn't do him any good should it be intruded upon. Not that it wasn't commonly suspected that he was corrupting the boy but because it was ignored so long as he was careful enough not to give any clear evidence of the fact. 'We don't want your sister coming to investigate.'

'Half-sister,' the young king ground out as sourly as he could manage through his bucking and panting. Theodotus had very little fear of Cleopatra herself discovering them - more likely to be a too-talkative servant - but he knew that mentioning the Ptolemy's wife would be a more convincing deterrent to loud noises than any other name; Theos Philopator hated his half-sister very much.

'Yes yes, whatever the harpy is,' Theodotus placated, his smile thin as he leant down to kiss the boy's neck and run his lips over the blue vein there. The king's hatred for his sister was due to no small part played by his tutor and Potheinus, both plotting to replace Cleopatra with Theos Philopator's full-blood sister Arsinoe, but Theodotus wasn't entirely pleased with the fact that the young Ptolemy was being jerked off with thoughts of his wife running around in his head; the older man wished he hadn't mentioned Cleopatra now even if it _had_ served to make the boy quieter.

Nipping at the youth's pulse point Theodotus was rewarded with a moan from the young king; it was soft though, quiet, muted. Rolling his thumb over the velvet tip of his charge's hard and weeping cock Theodotus barely suppressed a smile at the chocked noise that the boy produced. He raised carmined lips to brush against the king's earlobe, breath fanning the sensitive skin there.

'I do care for you, my sweet.' He murmured, agreeing with the boy's earlier comment. 'More than you know.'

'Th-Theodotus-' the young king panted breathlessly, begging for something, anything. The boy's body was twitching and tensing alternatively, shivering needily, and this time the tutor allowed himself a slow smile. All thoughts of Cleopatra had vanished from the Ptolemy's head and Theodotus' face had replaced that of the boy's wife. Pleased, the older man applied more pressure to the boy's phallus and trailed kisses along his jaw as Theos Philopator gasped wordlessly, neared his climax.

With an almost vicious tug Theodotus pumped the young king into ecstasy as he simultaneously captured the small, hot mouth and smothered the shriek that would surely have exposed them. Bringing up his cum-filled hand the tutor wordlessly licked the sticky residue from his palm and fingers as his charge collapsed against his chest, body heaving as he tried to catch his breath and recover.

When the boy's breathing had calmed to a respectable level Theodotus gently removed the young fingers from where they were fisted in his tunic and pulled back from the young king with a reassuring smile. 'I've got some business I have to attend to,' he explained, standing smoothly and ruffling the boy's thick hair, golden curls soft under his touch.

'Ignore it,' the king commanded selfishly. 'Stay with me.'

Theodotus sighed, shook his head, frowned lightly; his groin was throbbing painfully and demanded immediate attention. 'It won't take long,' he promised. 'I'll be back.' And then he left before the thirteenth Ptolemy became any more stubborn.

The boy had the power in his title to forcibly make Theodotus do whatever he wanted but he wasn't old enough yet to realise the full extent of his authority. Theodotus was glad for this fact for, although he enjoyed the young king, part of the fun of it was how those wide blue eyes always sought out his own, asked for advice, confirmed the power of the tutor's influence. What would happen to him when Theos Philopator was old enough to think for himself? Well he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

_For now at least_, he thought with a self-satisfied smirk, his feet carrying him through the silent passageways, _I am more the king than he is. And_, he added as he ducked into his own room and took himself in hand, _that power is truly wonderful._

* * *

So there you have it. Hope anyone who got this far enjoyed it! And please tell me what you thought. x


End file.
